ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And Then There Was Luke 10
And Then There Was Luke 10, is the first episode of Luke 10: Omega Alien. Plot A young boy, named Luke, with brown hair and yellow-brown eyes is sleeping in bed when he suddenly wakes up. He blinks a few times and grabs an empty glass next to his bed. Carefully tip toeing as to not awaken his brother, Keith, he goes into the bathroom and fills his glass. Gulping it down he sets back where it was and looks out the window. A shooting star flashes across the night sky. Then it crashes into the forest behind his back yard. Luke spews the water in his mouth in shock. He sees smoke drifting up from the crash site. He grabs his shoes and hurriedly puts them on. He grabs a green jacket with a "10" on it and runs outside. He makes it to the crash site and sees in a large six foot deep crater, a silver orb. Suddenly he loses his balance and falls down into the crater. He is now face to face with the silver orb which opens up revealing a green light that momentarily blinds Luke. He closes his eyes but then opens them to stare. (Luke): Whoa. Inside the ball is a glowing green watch. He reaches out to touch it and it leaps onto his hand like liquid and sticks to his wrist. He falls over. (Luke): Blarg! He wrestles with the watch trying to take it off. He pulls with all his might but it stays put. He looks at the green hourglass symbol with mild disgust. (Luke): Great. Now you won't come off.'' '' He fiddles with the watch a little and the dial pops up. He flicks it experimentally and it spins around and around until it stops and a black humanoid silhouette is on the face plate. He pushes it back down and is then engulfed in green light. Standing in his place is an alien entirely on fire. (Heatblast): Can I wake up now? End Scene Meanwhile in space on a large brown space ship a black and orange robot turns to a large squid alien. '' (Robot): Master, we have located the O-Megatrix. It has been activated on a level 3 planet four solar systems over. (Vilgax): Yes. I am closing in on my greatest prize. Send a retrieval drone immediately! I want that watch! End Scene ''Heatblast looks at his hands. (Heatblast): What the hell!? What am I!? Heatblast walks backwards slowly and trips over a rock. He puts his hands on the rock and it melts into a puddle of magma. '' (Heatblast): On second thought that's kind of cool. ''Suddenly a red laser blast hits Heatblast in the chest causing him to go tumbling down a hill. He stands up and checks his chest finding no wound. (Heatblast): Guess I'm tougher than I look. Heatblast looks up at the red robot that shot him. He points his finger at him. (Heatblast): You just messed with the wrong freak! He glances at his finger. (Heatblast): I wonder. Heatblast fires a fireball at the robot who dodges and shoots another laser at him. Heatblast rolls out of the way. He flings four more fireballs at the robot the last one manages to hit and the robot explodes. '' (Heatblast, looking at his hands): What a rush! ''Then the O-Megatrix flashes red and beeps. In a red flash he turns back into a human boy. (Luke): So that's how it works. Awesome! Just then the sun begins to rise. (Luke): Crap! I have to get back home. Luke runs towards his house as a ray of sunlight falls upon the smashed robot's glowing red eye as it goes out. End Scene The squid alien throws three robots out the airlock in frustration and smashes another under his foot. One more robot approaches. '' (Robot): Master Vilgax, what is your next command? (Vilgax): Get me every bounty hunter you can muster! I will have the O-Megatrix! It will be mine! It will be Vigax's! End. Characters * Luke Tennyson (first appearance) Villains * Vilgax ** Vilgax's drone. Aliens * Heatblast(first appearance) Trivia * The episode name is "stolen" from ''Ben 10. The original being And Then There Was 10. * This is the first episode, too! Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres